


Awkward Explorations

by JulesAndMore



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Sex, F/F, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesAndMore/pseuds/JulesAndMore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't what you would call best friends, but they were close enough to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Explorations

"You said no marks!" 

She winced at the sharp little teeth digging into the soft skin of her inner thigh. Lapis pulled away and licked at her mark, with slow soothing strokes with her warm tongue. Her eyes never leaved the quivering girl she was kneeling before, indulging in a more intimate act then her pale friend was usually comfortable with. She rose up to push Pearl down to her pastel pink bed sheets, taking in the delicious sight. Strawberry blonde hair splayed out, framing her flushed face. Her entire body was flushed a deep rouge; blue eyes unfocused as she tried to process the unfamiliar sensations. 

"Just lay back and let me work." Pearl shook her head, failing miserably to collect her thoughts. She clamped her legs together tightly when Lapis's hand wandered to close to her dripping core, utterly embarrassed. 

"We don't have to do this." Lapis spoke to be as reassuring as possible. She trailed her eyes up the marble like column of Pearl's neck, glad there wasn't a mirror in the room or the other girl would see the trail of hickies. 

"No!" Pearl wrapped her legs around Lapis's torso, freezing when her centre touched the other women's taunt skin for the first time. Her eyes where wide, and mouth agape as her insides fluttered at the new stimuli. 

"Ohhh." Pearl seemed a little less tense now. Lapis pressed a little closer, checking Pearl for any sign she should stop but got small mews in reply. Pearl undulated her hips, coating Lapis's stomach with slick arousal. 

"This is nice." Pearl moved her head to the side when Lapis leaned in for a kiss, letting her lips fall to the corner of her mouth. Her arms wrapped around the smaller girls shoulders, gently scratching at Lapis's back. She wriggled away from a small hand gripping her ass, laughing nervously 

"Don't you have someone else to practice with?" Pearl seemed fine with Lapis paying with her nipples. 

"Aren't we best friends?" 

"No."

"Fine, but we're close enough for this."

"Or, maybe I just turn you on." Her hand descended down Pearl's belly, edging down to play with her belly button. 

"Pfttt!"

"Oh, you think that's funny?" She spoke in a faux husk, trying to make her voice as low a sultry as possible. Her fingers gently ran up her pale friend's side, tickling the sensitive skin. 

"Stop!" She howled in laughter, pushing way her friends hand before it got painful. Lapis's hand played with a patch of red hair, just above her friend's opening. Pearl bucked her hips in eagerness, the building pressure in her belly demanding attention. 

"Just don't go inside. Okay?"

"I don't need to go inside of you for this." She pressed her index finger to the engorged pearl between Pearl's legs. She knew she was doing something right by the way long fingers twisted in the pink sheets. 

"Is this good?" She circled her finger gently over the clit, then pushed down hard.

"MHHhhh!" It didn't take long for Lapis to have Pearl coming with a shrill cry, she curled up as her internal muscles spasmed. Lapis just watched, enjoying the blissed out look in Pearl's eyes. It was short but sweet, all too soon Pearl became aware of the sticky mess between her legs and pooled on the sheets under her bum. 

"I need a bath, oh and the sheets." She grimaced as she got up, waddling a little to keep her thighs from touching. Lapis fought to keep from laughing, feeling the corner of her mouth quirk up. 

"Well, are you coming?" Pearl looked at her expectantly, arms crossed and brow raised. 

"No, I'm quite sure that was you."

"Lapis!" She whole heartedly laughed at her friend.

"I mean to bathe. I need to get clean and you have, well that." She pointed to the wet trail she left over Lapis's belly. 

"Fine."

**Author's Note:**

> Another PearLapis from me.


End file.
